Just Communicating To Bella
by shadowjessica
Summary: Edward is at Bella's beside in her hospital room in Phoenix.  Bella makes him promise something...something very, how shall I say it, binding.     Uses Just Communication's english lyrics.


**Shadowjess: Yeup, I completely forgot about this one, but no need to worry, my little audience! I fail not to please, but I do epically fail in punctuality (insert anime sweat drop). I also epically fail at physical training, but that will improve...eventually. ~~**

**No, **_**Stephanie Meyer **_**owns **_**TWILIGHT SAGA, **_**and **_**Sunrise**_** owns **_**Gundam Wing**_**, and **_**TWO-MIX DELTA(previously known as TWO-MIX)**_** owns **_**Just Communication**_**.**

**Goku: ...and while Jessica is doing this, she should be working on her Government report!**

**Shadowjess: Duh, yeah, I know that, but if I don't do it...well, let's just say I will be hanging around in Florida for a while longer...*nervous laughter*Aaaaanywaaaaay, enjoy!**

**Goku: Please don't forget to rate and review:3!**

Just Communicating To Bella

by me!

My sweet Bella...your scent is so addicting...so intoxicating.

I cannot resist you any longer.

Every time I'm around you, the craving gets stronger.

_*Just wild beat communication_

_While being pounded by rain_

_I want to express this unfading passion_

_with my entire body, tonight!_

My dearest Isabella, the sound of the melody that is your voice

is memorable. The feel of your skin is so soft, like a baby's,

and so velvety.

_I held your_

_damp shoulders to warm you._

_Your fingers tremble;_

_what are they seeking?_

"Edward?" The music of your voice calling my name is

music to my sensitive ears.

_Even if it's in broken speech,_

_I want you to tell me your pain._

_Pretending that the pain's worn off_

_doesn't make you an adult._

"Are you in there?" My sweet Isabella, I long, no, I crave

to be by your side whenever I can, to protect you.

"Yes, my dearest Bella, I'm here."

_I want to protect that look in your eyes_

_Believe in the love_

_that can change sadness to strength._

^_Just wild beat communication_

_Don't be afraid of anything._

_Because no-one's going to take away_

_our shared feelings of now._

_*(A/N: This stands for the first verse of the song)_

The monitor at your bedside beeps, showing me how well

your beautiful heart is beating, but, as God is my witness,

I will do anything to protect you. An incident like earlier, with James...

an incident that shalln't happen again.

_I want to spend the night_

_nestled close to you until the faraway dawn._

_We can lose everything else,_

_as long as we don't lose tenderness._

"Edward?" You say

"Yes, Bella?"

_Through kisses, more than words,_

_we feel each other's heartbeats,_

_drawing passion near;_

_momentary, yet eternal..._

"Promise me something, will you?" You ask of me. "Anything." I accept your

requirement of me.

_I want to gaze at you, painfully, intensely. You're so precious to me_

_It almost brings me to tears._

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. I can't stand being alone in Forks,

even with friends."

_Just wild beat communication_

_Don't surrender anything,_

_because when you have someone who understands you,_

_you can fight on._

_Just wild beat communication_

_Don't let go of love_

_Unleash all of the complexities of your heart, and show me_

_your true self, overflowing and passionate, tonight!_

You give me my contract...one that is binding, no matter how

permanent it may very well be.

_(Red Alert x4)_

"I promise, my sweet Bella, I promise." I sign that mutual contract..

a contract that is forever binding. Forever binding in a way that not even

gods can change. No one will take you away from me, at least, take you and survive.

^(A/N: This denotes the SECOND verse)

I promise, with all my heart, to stay and protect you for as long as I can.

As I said before, this contract, no, ultimatum that you're giving me is completely and

forever binding.

Fin

Shadowjess: So, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Do I want the Tuna or the Swordfish? Remember to voice your opinion(AKA Rate&Review!)

Goku: Jess, did you REALLY have to make the fish joke? Because now I'm hungry!

Shadowjess: Yes, I did. There's a chicken in the fridge. Go eat some of it if you want to

Goku: OK.

~*5 minutes later*~  
Goku: URP!*pats stomach*That chicken was awesome!  
Shadowjess: Goku, you ate the whole thing!How are we supposed to eat it now?  
Goku: Whoops, look at the time. Gotta go! (see ya next story!)  
Shadowjess: *Chases after him with frying pan and a stick* COME BACK HERE!(Bye!^_-)


End file.
